


The Founders

by Remadora4ever



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Building Howarts, Childbirth, Death in Childbirth, Family, Friendship, Hogwarts Founders Era, Pregnancy, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:35:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28326912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Remadora4ever/pseuds/Remadora4ever
Summary: Godric Gryffindor had a secret affair going on with Helga Hufflepuff. No one was supposed to know, but, Salazar being Salazar, finds out. He runs to tell Rowena, who already figured it out. Follow the founders as they deal with being a family and their friendships.
Relationships: Godric Gryffindor/Helga Hufflepuff
Kudos: 3





	1. Godric and Helga

**Author's Note:**

> JK Rowling owns Harry Potter. I am just playing with her characters.

The day was cold and damp. It had rained heavily the night before but, that hadn't stopped Godric and Helga from going to their secret place. "We have to stop doing this, or we will be found out," Godric said.

Helga leaned against the tree, laughing. Her long skirt blowing in the wind that had started up. "They will never find out, Godric. You worry too much. This has been going on for years," Helga replied happily.

Godric smiles as he leaned in to kiss her. She was right, after all. Godric then placed his hands on the tree and deepened the kiss. Once he pulled away, he said. "You are right, but we should tell them."

"Godric, they wouldn't understand this whole thing. Rowena would tell us to get married, and Salazar well, who knows what he would do," Helga replied, smiling.

Godric took her hand, then started to walk up to the path towards the school. Salazar watched them walk away, following slowly behind them. "We have to tell them Helga and soon. It won't be long now," Godric spoke.

Helga snorted at that. He was so dumb sometimes. She knew that. They turned at Helga's greenhouses and went in. "Fine, Godric," Helga said, smiling even bigger.

Salazar ran to find Rowena. She was in her study, as usual. Her six-year-old daughter Helena was sitting in a chair reading quietly. "Yes, Salazar," Rowena said, not looking up from her work.

Salazar could see that she was working on some plans. "Well, Godric and Helga were kissing, then they walked to her greenhouses," Salazar said out of breath.

Continuing to work, Rowena replied. "I knew that I caught them weeks ago doing the same thing. They do not know that I know."

Salazar's mouth dropped open. "You knew and never told me."

"It slipped my mind. I have been swamped, as you can see."

He took a seat then looked at the plans. "What is this?" He asked.

Salazar groaned as Rowena started in on a long explanation, which he didn't want to hear. "Glad you asked. I was thinking of making a library full of books. I would write down all my knowledge and leave it to the school for generations to come. You three may help as well. You see, it would go on the second floor."

Salazar did not need to know that she was adding a secret room. He had no idea what a library was, nor was he going to ask. "Good idea, Rowena. I will start soon," Salazar replied.

Godric pointed to a plant. "What is that?" Godric asked curiously.

"I am still not sure. I have yet to study it further," Helga replied kindly.

"I am sure you will find the time," Godric said.

Helga frowned a little, then looked at Godric. "Not with the little one on the way," Helga said, placing a hand to her stomach.

Godric placed his hand over her's. "Helga, I love you very much and our child as well. I don't regret a thing," Godric replied.


	2. Salazar and Rowena

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mention of blood and childbirth in this. If it's something that bothers you, then you can skip it. It starts after six years ago.

Salazar continued to watch Rowena work. Since her husband died several years ago, that is all she had done. Helena was still sitting there now studying stuff. "Rowena, I know we need to get the school up and running but, why don't you take a break," Salazar spoke.

Rowena looked up, giving him a dirty look. Salazar had lots of free time, seeing as his wife was away busy doing research. "This has to be done, and no one but me is taking this seriously," she replied angrily.

Salazar stood up. "Fine, I will leave you to your work, Rowena. Remember this, though; it is good to take a break from time to time."

Helena looked up and watched him leave. She knew he was upset with her mother like she always was. "Mum, can we please go play outside?" Helena asked.

Going back to her work, she replied. "Go on, Helena, I will be there in a few."

Helena ran out to play but, Rowena sat there working for five straight hours. Only when her stomach growl did she get up. She found Salazar outside with Helena playing. "See like this," he said, waving his wand.

Helena smiled at him as she tried and failed several times. "I can't do it. Mum will be sorely displeased," Helena said to him.

"Come now, child, I am sure she will understand," Salazar said.

Helena smiled at Salazar as Rowena made herself known. "That is right, Helena. You should know that spell by now. You have been working on it for weeks."

She and Salazar shared a look. Sure Salazar thought it was important to get the spell right in the first few times but, she was just a child after all. "Rowena, she has gotten better," he tried.

"But, still has failed to master the spell. What a waste," Rowena said, walking away.

Helena silently cried, her head in her hands as Salazar went after her. "Come now; you shouldn't be that hard on her. Helena has done well in other areas," said Salazar.

"If you mean Herbology and Potions, then you surely are mistaken. Those are weak areas of magic," Rowena replied.

Salazar hissed at Rowena. Then he turned to her, stopping in his tracks. Rowena did the same. "If I remember correctly, I saved your life with a Potion, and if it weren't for Helga's Herbology skills, you would have died giving birth," Salazar spat.

"Don't remind me, Salazar." Rowena didn't need the reminder; it was fresh in her mind.

Six years ago, Rowena ran panting to Salazar. She was huge. "It is time, Salazar," Rowena said.

Salazar stood up and helped her to the make shifted Hospital wing they had. "It is time, Helga," he spoke clearly in a panic.

After several hours Rowen gave birth to a little girl who was promptly named 'Helena' and was whisked away by Godric. Rowena was dying. "Here, drink this potion," Salazar said.

Rowena took it and drank it. "She is losing too much blood, Salazar. Please, sit her up," Helga replied.

Salazar sat her up as Helga forced a plant down her throat, which ended up saving her life. "That was close, Helga," Salazar said.

Rowena looked at Salazar. "I am sorry, Salazar. I want things to run smoothly," she said.

Salazar kissed her hand. "And it will," Salazar said.


	3. Plans For The School

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is mention of fainting at the end of this chapter.

Helga sat at a long table in what would become the staff room later on. Now she had on a long flowing dress. Rowena sat across from her as they listened yet again to Godric and Salazar go at it. "You want the dungeons for what reason again?" Godric yelled.

"It is the best place to hide out, and no one will want to go down there. Rowena has picked her common room, as has Helga. You have chosen yours as well. Why can't I have the dungeons?" Salazar yelled back.

Helga stood up. "Boys," seeing the look on their faces, she corrected herself. "Gentlemen, please settle down. There is no reason to fight," Helga said.

"Still out of this, Helga, it is between Godric and me," said Salazar raising his wand.

"Leave her alone. She was just trying to help," Godric replied, raising his wand as well.

Rowena giggled at their childlike behavior. "Come on, Godric, Salazar, can have the dungeons," Rowena said, putting an end to things.

This is how it always went—Salazar and Rowena versus Godric and Helga. "Fine, Rowena," Godric replied.

"Let's get back to it. The library is on the second floor, and we want seven floors. The first floor should have the Great Hall where the students will eat," said Helga.

They all nodded as Helga retook her seat. Helena smiled at them. "What about secret passages and each of you having your own secret place," Helena said.

Rowena looked at her. She was bright for her age, after all. "That is an excellent idea, Helena," Rowena said, praising her daughter as two people walked in.

"Roselyn, it good to see you as well as you, Jace," said Salazar smiling at his wife.

"Any news?" Asked Godric getting down to business.

She gave him a dirty look then turned to look at her husband. I have found three children who were set to be burned and have found some more stuff that is best said in private," she spoke.

Helena ran off with Jace happily. They had their wands drawn in seconds, dueling for fun. "We need rules as well for the school," said Rowena getting back to business.

"There will be four houses—each one named after us. Also, you must have magical powers to attend. We can sort out the rest later," Godric said, waving his hand around.

He stood up and left the room. Roselyn was a woman he rather not be around for long. "Godric, wait," Helga called out.

"What?" He asked, stopping but not turning around.

"We should tell them," Helga replied.

Rowena let out a big laugh. "What that you two are having such fun together and doing things you shouldn't. I know about the child Helga. I am not stupid," Rowena said.

Helga's face turned red as she passed out. Salazar caught her as she fell. "Rowena, how could you" Salazar hissed.

Rowena stood there in shock as Salazar carried her away. "Godric, come now, we must tend to her," Roselyn spoke to him.


	4. Fainted

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are mentions of childbirth and death in here.

Salazar carried Helga up to the four floors. He laid her in a bed as his wife waved a wand over her. "She shall be fine as will the babies," said Roselyn.

Roselyn laid her wand down, then pressed on her stomach to check. "I would say she is due in four months. I believe it is twins," Roselyn spoke, smiling.

Salazar and Godric hugged. Roselyn left a potion on the table as she swept out of the room. "She should drink that when she wakes up, I will let Rowena know she is fine," Salazar said.

Godric sat down and held Helga's hand for what seemed like forever. Finally, she sat up. "Careful now, love. We wouldn't want to hurt the babies now, would we" Godric spoke in a lovely voice.

Helga grabbed the potion off the table and drank it. "Babies, you said," Helga replied.

"Yes. I must go now, so much to do," Godric said.

Since she was awake, he felt it ok to leave now. Godric up to go work on his sword. Roselyn walked back in. "Good you are awake."

Helga leaned back. "Yes, I am. Did I faint?" She asked nervously.

"Oh, yes, you did. Now relax," Roselyn replied.

A month had passed. Rowena and Helga were walking the grounds. "It is so beautiful here. I can't wait until we are done building," Helga said.

Rowena looked around at the snow on the ground. It was sure beautiful. "I know. I am ready to teach those children. Have Godric, and you spoke since your fight?" Rowena asked.

Helga shook her head. Then slowly sat down in the snow as Rowena refused to sit. There was no way her dress was getting wet. "No, we have not. He is very angry right now. I wish I knew what I have done," Helga said.

Rowena snorted. The poor girl was very much worried. "You did nothing. He just doesn't want to fest up that he is going to have twins. After all, his son Xzavier is eight, Alexander is six, and his daughter Madeleine is four," Rowena replied.

Helga was silently crying now. Rowena snorted some more. "You sure that is it?" She asked.

"Yes, I am sure. Remember how he lost his wife after she gave birth to their daughter. He couldn't hold her weeks," Rowena said.

"I know. I fed her and took good care of her, plus looked out for Xzavier and Alexander," Helga said as she tried to get up.

Rowena held a hand out to her. Helga took it. She got up. "You should go talk to him. I bet he would listen," Rowena said wisely.

Helga walked away down the path. She went to his workshop. Helga opened up the door to loud banging. Godric stopped. "You shouldn't be here. It is too dangerous for the babies and you," Godric said.

There laid a sword on the table. It looked almost finish, but it was hard to make out. "I know but, we need to talk," she replied.

"I have nothing to say, Helga. You are on your own. I will not lose someone else to childbirth," Godric spoke.

Helga held back the tears as she stood there. She then walked over to him. Taking his hand then placing it on her stomach, she spoke softly. "I know your fears, but I can't do this alone. I had helped you raise your children when your wife died. I was there for them when you couldn't be," Helga replied.

Godric pulled his hand away."I love you, Helga but, I don't want you to get hurt," Godric replied back.


	5. Fishing

Helga could understand where Godric was coming from, but she wanted him to see that things would be fine. Many people were looking out for her, and he shouldn't be that worried right now. They were going to be a family, and Helga was a strong woman who could take care of herself. "Godric, there is nothing to worry about. There are plenty of people here who can help take care of me," said Helga trying to reason with Godric that everything would be fine.

Godric walked over towards the door. He needed to cool off before he did something that he would regret. "Helga, if you do not mind leaving me to work, I will speak with you later," said Godric.

Now was not the time to get into things with her. There was work to be done, and he wanted to get back to the sword he was making. "Fine, Godric, I will go, but this is not over," said Helga walking towards the door and out it.

'She is a stubborn woman,' thought Godric. Why couldn't she let him have his fears and doubts without having to talk about it? Godric would come to terms with this in his own time. He didn't want or need anyone's help. "A penny for your thought, Godric," said Salazar walking in the room.

"Can't anyone see that I want to be alone and not bothered? I thought you were working down in the dungeons anyhow," Godric stated.

Salazar had been, but he needed the fresh air and was hoping not to run into Rowena, who was getting on his last nerve. "I had been, but I needed a break from it. I see the sword is coming along nicely," spoke Salazar.

Godric was quite proud of the work he wasn't doing. It was going to wonderful once it was done. "Thank you, Salazar. I see, so you came to bug me, how nice of you," Godric said, laughing. "I bet you are hiding from Rowena again."

"You know me so well, Godric. Guilty as charged. Rowena is being a pain. She has this big plan and wants it all down in that time frame. Rowena does not see clearly," said Salazar.

Godric knew that, but he also knew that this was a hard time of year for Rowena. This was the time of year when her husband died, and it was hard on her. She had not really gotten over it. So she worked hard to keep from thinking about it. "Well, I know what you are saying, but we must help her. You know how she gets around this time. We just have given her time and let her grieve. Rowena will move on, and things will get done. We just need to wait it out," said Godric with a laugh.

"You spend too much time with Helga. Any more time, and you will go soft like she has. So what is she giving to the school?" asked Salazar.

Helga had been secret with what she was giving to the school. Rowena and Salazar had no idea what it was. They figured that Godric would know. "I have no idea. She won't tell me," said Godric.

Salazar snorted. He found it funny that Godric was kept in the dark as well. "I bet it's a garden," said Salazar as a joke.

He knew how much a garden and Herbology meant to Helga. Salazar liked to joke at times, but it wasn't always that he did. Xzavier walked into the room. "Dad, I thought you were going to teach me how to fish then how to weld a sword," said Xzavier.

Godric smiled at his boy. "I am a son, and I just needed to finish up in here. Let's go. Salazar, you may just be right," said Godric walking out of the room with his son.

Salazar smirked as he left the room as well. Godric walked with his son to the Black Lake. "Dad," said Xzavier.

"Yes, son," he replied.

"What are you guys doing?" He asked.

Godric looked as at his son as he got things set up. "We are building a school where students can learn magic," said Godric.

It was best to put it simply as possible. No need to go into great detail. "Can I go to the school?" asked Xzavier.

Xzavier loved to learn magic, among other stuff. "Sure, son, when you are eleven," said Godric jokingly, not knowing that would be the age when young witches and wizards would go to Hogwarts.


End file.
